New Beginnings
by Reaper-Bunny
Summary: Amora didn't want to get married, nor did Zuko. Unfortunately according to their Advisers, they didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Zuko/OC


_**So chapter one :) Hopefully its not completely horrible.**_

_**I would like to point out that Ethia is not an actual water tribe place. If you don't already know this then we obviously have a problem here. .**_

_**Anyways Enjoy :) And Review at the end please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not Own any of the characters of avatar.**_

**.xXx.**

Zuko sighed heavily as he gazed outside the palace window. Things weren't going so well. First Mai dumped him, once again. Only this time it seemed rather permanent, what with her throwing a boiling tea pot at him. Not only had it left a rather large burn mark but it caused him to lose his oh so very short temper. There was definitely no way he was going to forgive her this time around.

" **Zuko, the Princess has arrived**."

He sighed heavily as he turned to face his uncle. Secondly, another thing that was bothering him was that his advisers were rather forcefully making him get engaged. Apparently to some Princess from the Water Tribe.

"**Uncle, I still don't see the point of this**," he began as he stood from his seated position by the window.

Iroh sighed just as heavily as he did,** "I'm am truly sorry Zuko but the advisers see this as a way to strengthen our ties with Ethia, they seem to be taking to your fathers way again. Trying to find a way to power easily."**

**"If Ethia is so strong then why didn't they help out in the war?" **Zuko's face now showed great annoyance.

"**They may be strong but they are still a rather peaceful city."**

Zuko gave one last sigh before following his uncle to the throne room.

**.xXx.**

Having arrived only a few minutes before his so called honoured guest, he watched as the graceful princess elegantly made her way to stand before him. He quickly took in the person standing with the most amazing posture he had ever seen even for a princess. Her hair as well as her face, was covered completely by a white fabric. Her dress was a light shade of purple and gave no hint as to what her body may look like beneath it. Well how boring. **"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess**." Zuko blankly stated with as much fake gratitude as he could muster. He took a step towards the princess and gripped her hand lightly when she presented it.

He looked down at the not so frail hand that he was holding. What kind of princess has rough hands. Just as he thought this, the doors to the throne room were thrown open with a bang.

**"Amora, darling. Why would you ever want to marry such a gruesome Lord?" **A tall figure quickly ran to the princess and engulfed her into a painful hug. The princess gave a rather manly cry out in pain, then once being released flopped down onto the floor. The white scarf that had once covered her head was now lying a few feet from her. Once she glanced up, the Fire Lord came to the understanding that she was definitely a he.

**"Tse, what in Heaven's name are you doing here?"**

The man on the floor simply chuckled. **"You really didn't think that Amora was going to bend over backwards for you that easily, were ya?"**

**.xXx.**

I dipped my tired feet into the cool water of the stream that I had decided would be a rather lovely place to sit. I sighed out happily as my sore feet felt much more pleasant, no more agonizing pain. Honestly who could wear such shoes all the time, especially when they hurt ones feet. I gripped each shoe one in one hand and the other in the other. I gently placed each into the slowly flowing stream and watch as each of the shoes raced each other. Which had won, I couldn't quite tell from this distance.

I flopped down into the comforts of the grass behind me and watched as the puffy clouds rolled by. There was no force on this planet that could make me willingly go back. The coldness of the steam began to freeze my feet, so quickly withdrawing them from the stream I curled up and closed my eyes.

I stayed like this until quite some time until the brightness of the sun vanished behind the clouds. I opened my eyes. **"Hi!" **The figure above me quickly yelled upon noticing my now opened eyes.

Of course I did what any normal person would do, I screamed. He jumped back swiftly noticing my startled demeanour. **"Aang, what have I told you about scaring people?" **The boy laughed to himself and quickly apologized.

I quickly took in his appearance and noted the strange blue arrow on his head. Not only that he wore a colour of clothing that I had never seen any other person wear before. _Odd kid_.

Soon after my intake of his appearance, I realized that I was getting a rather strange look from him. **"What?" **I said annoyed. **"I never saw a person with blonde hair before."** He quickly stated. I grabbed a few of my strands and quickly examined them myself then huffed. I hated my blonde hair.

The girl beside him had long wavy brown hair and wore the tradition water tribe clothing. She gave me a quick glance over before asking, **"Where are you from?"**

**"The water tribe,"** I said rather blankly.

Instantly her smile brightened,** "So am I." **My instant thought was something rather quite rude and having been taught to keep my mouth shut I decided it best not to say it. For once.

I gave a soft smile back at her. **"So what exactly are you doing all the way out here?"**

**"Oh were meeting a friend,"** the boy laughed. **"What about you?"**

**"Running away."**

His laughing instantly stopped as he watched my facial expressions to determine whether I was actually being serious or just messing with him. Before he could figure out which, another young boy and girl interrupted. The boy shared the same shade of brown as the previous girl and seemed to also be from the water tribe. The new girl on the other hand took me quite sometime to place. She had black hair and her eyes seemed to be clouded over. _Blind, perhaps?_ Finally I decided that after some time that her clothing of green and a light yellow defined that she was from the Earth Kingdom.

It didn't take me long to notice that once again my personal space was being invaded, as the new boy stood before me. **"Who are you?" **He blankly asked. His tone giving the hint that I probably wasn't that welcomed hear.

**"Ummm this is," **the first girl tried to begin but having not asked my name yet it was impossible for her to go on from there. **"I'm Amora." **I finished for her.

She smiled at me and replied, **"Well Amora, I'm Katara, this is Aang. The boy in front of you is Sokka and that girl over there is Toph."**

**"Nice to meet you all."** I quickly said hoping to sound at least a little sincere.

**"Well Amora, you might as well stay while we wait for Zuko, he's another one of our friends."**

I smiled and replied that I would be happy to, having nothing better to do. While we waited I learned the Aang was the so called Avatar. I knew I had recognized him from somewhere, now feeling quite dumb I watched as he began bending air into a sphere and then proceeded to sit upon it. Causing him to whirl around as if on a moving top.

Like myself Katara was also a water bender. I beginning to strike up a conversation with her about what times of water bending she could preform but got interrupted by the arriving of their awaited friend Zuko.

**"Hey Guys,"** He said rather blankly, he glanced down to see the new addition to the small group. I watched as he glanced me over, lingering on my blonde hair.** "Zuko this is Amor..."**

She was interrupted by the distance voices of shouting. In the figure a tall build figure came rushing towards us. I could barely make out the distinct feature of red hair. Before I knew it the man was gripping me roughly by the shoulders. He than began to shake me. **"You!" **I heard the distinct tone of Zuko's rough voice. **"Amora, run they figured it out."**

While the remainder of the group was going **"Ehh?" **I began my escape quickly making my way towards the river. My element of advantage. Only being elegant princess that I wasn't, I lost my footing on the loose gravel and began falling towards the open river. Even if water was my element there was no way that I would survive it if I hit my head and lost consciousness. After envisioning my defeat and end of my short life, I realized I was no longer falling.

I glanced down to see a red sleeve clashing against the deeper lavender colour of my clothes. I glanced over my shoulder to meet the golden eyes of my so called saviour. **"Princess!"**

I watched horrified as the blue figures that had once been so distant had become terrifyingly close. My red haired childhood friends, Tse slapped himself on the forehead as he watched my idiocy. I was never going to get a chance to escape again, great. I was released from the boys grip then nearly thrown back into the river as my head adviser came crashing into me. **"God Princess, you gave us quite a scare."**

**"Ehh? Your a princess Amora?"** Aang so dumbly asked.

_Dear god help me_. It seems I was going to go back. **"So you're the so called Princess"** I glanced over to Zuko who now stood beside me. **"What of it,"** I grumbled. He laughed.

**"Princess,"** my Adviser scolded. **"Do not talk to the Fire Lord like that."**

_Great._

**.xXx.**

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_**So whatcha think :P**_

_**Chapter 2 may becoming soon. Depends how much time I got this week. And how fast my other stories write themselves ;)**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Yours Truly, Cupid's Heart.**_


End file.
